Hero
by Hanna.kuroi.0
Summary: Que sucederia si cuando cumples tus sueños en realidad no todo es de color rosa pero apesar de eso tienes que cumplirlos por tus seres queridos sin importar cuanto tengas q soportar a lo que pase contigo? aunq lo que tengas que soportar sea un chico peligroso con una adiccion a apagar las vidas de la gente ante sus ojos y talvez...a ti?


HERO

Todo paso muy rápido….lo único que recuerdo con claridad y no deja de pasar por mi mente es ese momento en el que recibí esa carta y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par en señal de sorpresa a pesar de aun estar adormecida por lo temprano que era la hora de la llegada de esa cata me sorprendí mucho más cuando la leí pensé que era una broma pero en realidad era eso…la carta de admicion a la beca por parte de la academia hikari no yoshi….

Entre a mi casa y cuando mis padres leyeron la carta gritaron de alegría incluso mi madre lloro de tanta felicidad

-aki…aki…por fin tu sueño se cumplió...estudiaras en el colegio más importante del país!-me dijo mi madre limpiándose las lágrimas y abrazándome fuertemente

-por fin todos mis esfuerzos y sacrificios serán recompensados madre…-le dije abrazándola

-espera un minuto-me dijo volviendo a ver la carta

-por kami, mañana vienen a recogerte en la mañana…tienes que hacer tus maletas, rápido corre!

-hi!-dije poniéndome firme como un soldado (yo: hasta con la mano en la frente y todo XD)

Corri rápidamente por las escaleras incluso casi caigo en la entrada de mi cuarto,tome una maleta grande y comenze a guardar casi todo mi cuarto (Yo:bueno no metio el gato solo ropa y cuadernos (─‿‿─) )

En la noche mis padres prepararon un banquete complete y hiciero una mini fiesta de despedida pues la academia esta a las afueras de la ciudad y es un internado adem

ás

-Kyaaaa estoy tan llena de felicidad y comida siento q mi corazón quiere explotar! (≧ω≦)

/además ahora tendre amigos iguales de inteligentes que yo y podre empezar prácticamente una nueva vida ya que en mi anterior colegio era tratada como la rarita y la friki de la clase (￣～￣）Bueno ahora ya no importa mejor me voy a dormir porq mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano(≧◡≦)/ me dije en pensamientos a mi misma ..

-Oyasumi.-les dije a mis padres bostezando y caminando hacia mi cuarto..

/A la mañana siguiente (*^ -^*)/

-Tsugoiiii-dije con cara asombrada y con la boca abierta

-Señ miruki…. Nos tenemos que marchar-me dijo un señor con traje de chofer de la alta sociedad

-ha! Si claro como no en sguida solo permítame despedirme onegai-le dije con las manos juntas

-nos vemos. Mamá…papá…hermanita….cuídense mucho los extrañare!

-cuidate hija esfuerzte onegai!-me dijo muy feliz mi mamá

-me voy-le dije subiendo al auto con una mano alzada despidiéndome mientras el chofer subia mis maletas a el auto

Con auriculares en mano y el auto andando me pese a escuchar música mientra veía como me alejaba de la ciudad de mi familia….pero lo mas triste es que no tenia ni amogos ni amigas de las que despediré

-la inadaptada-me dije a mi misma sin despegar la mirada de la ventanilla

Aquí es donde empieza mi historia y como de la noche a la mañana se cambio por completo

-espero que este comoda señorita por que de aquí no se alejara dentro de unos años

Me dijo con una sonrisa el chofer del auto cuando me percate que estábamos frente a las gigantescas puertas de colegio

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron

Pasamos debajo de muchos arboles que nos cubrían y dejaban pasar diminutos rayos de sol por sus hojas

/esto es lo que siempre e soñado en toda mi vida,es tan hermoso,este será mi nuevo hogar/ dije con una sonrisa muy grande /espero que mi mala costumbre de habarle mal a la gente no me gane esta vez,ya que por eso es que no tenia amigos ) dije borrando mi sonrisa un poco

-no hay porque borrar esa hermosa sonrisa señorita –dijo sin mirarme el chofer

-arigato-le dije mirándolo por el retrobizor y sonriéndole

En ese momento entramos a el colegio y pasamos por un campus donde estaban muchos chicos y chicas sentados,leyendo,conversando,sonriendo,cantando,siendo felices.

-así es como seré yo-me dije a mi misma sonriendo aun más feliz

Luego de detenener el auto el chofer salio y abrió la puerta tomando mi mano atrayéndome hacia afuera del auto

Luego tomo mis maletas y las puso en un carrito

-Bien déjeme dejar estas maletas a el encargado de las habitaciones para q las deje en tu habitación

-si,muchas gracias

Luego se acerco a mi y me guio adentro de la academia por los pasillos muy limpios y tranquielo (Yo:debo admitir que estoy celosa (¬▂¬) )

Entramos a una oficina con el titulo de dirección…cuando entramos me encontré con el director sentado en una silla rotatoria (como las de las oficinas para las computadora)

-bienvenida señorita akime espero q mis instilaciones sean de su total agrado –me dijo el director q de cierta forma es muy atractivo y un poco joven como de aproximadamente 28 años

-muchas gracias en verdad me gusta esta academia- le dije sonriendo pero no más expresiva que eso /maldición este estúpido habito ya está saliendo de mi /

-muy bien solo deseo que firme estos papels aquí presentes –me dijo poniendo en la mesa una hoja con muchas palabras y el sello del colegio

lo leí tan rápido y seria como pude, después de todo soy muy dotada con respecto a la lectura los firme…solo decianmuchas cosas como permancer en el plante cumplimiento de las reglas etc.

-muy bien el señor aquí presente te llevara hasta tu habitación…es en realidad un gusto tenerla en nuestras instalaciones señorita akime

-el gusto es mío-le dije otra vez inexpresiva y muy seria /maldición!/

Luego de llegar a mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta cuando entre sin dejarle decir al chofer ni una palabra mas…

-Por fin- me dije a mi misma arrimada a la puerta y luego me deje caer quedándome sentada

Y luego con la cabeza agachada sonreí victoriosamente

-esto será divertido.


End file.
